


Der Fuchs und die Krähe

by Lunastar85



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunastar85/pseuds/Lunastar85
Summary: Ich habe mich von der Stargate Folge „Das Bündnis" (Staffel 6, Folge 9) zu dieser Geschichte inspirieren lassen. Während auf der Alpha-Basis ein Mörder sein Unwesen treibt, verliebt sich die junge Caylie Mesmer in den Jaffa-Meister Bra'tac. Hat ihre Liebe eine Chance?
Relationships: Bra'tac (Stargate) & Original Female Character(s), Bra'tac/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Die Story kann hier auf Youtube angehört werden: [Der Fuch und die Krähe Kapitel 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bIJNLFCR_Y&t=1916s)

Caylie war nervös. In den letzten Minuten waren sehr viele Tok‘ra durch das Sternentor auf die Alpha-Basis gekommen. Sie mussten aus ihrem alten Stützpunkt fliehen, nachdem er unerwartet von Anubis angegriffen wurde. Niemand hatte auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie der Standort des Stützpunktes bekannt werden konnte. Die Alpha-Basis war nicht für eine so große Anzahl von Personen ausgelegt, zumal die übrig gebliebenen Jaffa Rebellen hier Zuflucht gefunden hatten, nachdem sie von K‘tano verraten wurden, der sich schließlich als Imhotep entpuppte. Ein Goa‘uld von niedrigem Rang, der den Drang der Jaffa nach Freiheit für seine Ziele missbraucht hatte.

Als zwei Tok’ra eine schwere Kiste durch das Sternentor trugen, entglitt sie dem hinteren und prallte unsanft auf dem Untergrund auf. Der herbeieilende Jaffa Artok griff helfend nach der Kiste, als er unsanft vom Träger weggestoßen wurde. Sofort wurden ein halbes Dutzend Stabwaffen auf den Tok’ra gerichtet. Ein kurzes Handgemenge entstand, das nur durch das rasche Eingreifen von Jack O‘Neill geschlichtet werden konnte. Es stellte sich auf Nachfrage heraus, dass es sich bei dem Inhalt der Kiste um einen Zatarc-Detektor handelte. Der unfreundliche Tok’ra, der Artok weggestoßen hatte, hatte nur auf scharfe Nachfrage von Jack die Truhe geöffnet und ihren Inhalt offenbart. Er war Caylie sofort unsympathisch.

Caylie kannte Artok. Er war ein freundlicher junger Mann mit blondem Haar und blauen Augen. Aber die Art, wie er und der Tok’ra aneinandergeraten waren, ließ erahnen, dass dieser Konflikt noch nicht beigelegt war. Etwas schwelte zwischen den beiden. Die Aggressivität war beinahe greifbar.

Major Pierce kam mit einem SG-Team durch das Tor und erstattete O’Neill Bericht. SG 12 hatte es nicht geschafft, sie waren tot. Er berichtete, dass Anubis Streitkräfte genau wussten, wie sie zuschlagen mussten. Samantha Carter, die hinzugetreten war, machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Vater, der bisher noch nicht zu sehen war. Pierce berichtete, dass Jacob Carter zurückgeblieben war, um das DHD zu verminen, als dieser endlich als einer der letzten Flüchtlinge das Tor passierte.

Plötzlich traf ihn überraschend ein Schuss ins Bein. Abgefeuert durch das Stargate. Ein Abschiedsgruß von Anubis Streitkräften. Hinter ihm schloss sich das Wurmloch. Die Verwundeten wurden versorgt. Doktor Fraser hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Jaffa-Rebellen der Basis halfen so gut sie konnten. Sie trugen verletzte Tok’ra in das gut ausgebaute Lazarett.

Jacob schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein, als er ihnen mitteilte, dass das DHD vermint worden war und in Kürze explodieren würde, was ein Erfassen der Toradresse unmöglich machte. Niemand war in der Lage, den Standort der Alpha-Basis zu lokalisieren. Diese Aussage beruhigte Caylie. Sie hatten enorm viel Mühe auf sich genommen, um einen guten Standort für ihre Basis zu finden. Ihre Bemühungen wären umsonst gewesen, wenn die Goa’uld herausfanden, wo sie sich aufhielten. Zu Jacob gesellten sich noch zwei weitere Tok’ra. Zum einen der unsympathische Kerl, der Artok gestoßen hatte und ein anderer, schwer einzuschätzender Mann mit heller Haut und dunkelblondem Haar. Er hatte einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Jacob stellte sie vor. Der Unsympath hieß Ocker und war der Sicherheitschef. Sein Haar war schwarz, kurz und lockig. Der andere hieß Malek. Er war der Anführer des Tok’ra-Stützpunktes und bedankte sich für die geleistete Hilfe. Sie erfuhren, dass nur ein Viertel der Tok’ra den sicheren Alpha-Stützpunkt erreicht hatte. Der Rest war tot.

Caylie bemerkte das Unbehagen, mit dem die Tok’ra auf die Anwesenheit der Jaffa reagierten. Als Jack fragte, ob sie ein Problem mit den Jaffa hätten, wurde dies zwar verneint, aber Jacobs zögernde Art lies deutlich werden, dass es nicht einfach werden würde.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde eine Beerdigung abgehalten. Die verstorbenen Tok’ra wurden vor dem Tor aufgebahrt und Malek und Jacob sagten einige Worte. Sie fand, dass es eine sehr schöne Zeremonie war. Die Tok’ra wurden nicht bestattet, stattdessen öffnete man ein Wurmloch, das die Leichen einfach verdampfte. Caylie wandte sich zum Gehen, als sie Geschrei vernahm. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak. Ocker und Artok waren wieder aneinandergeraten. Offenbar hatte Artok während der Beerdigung gesprochen, was Ocker gründlich gegen den Strich ging. Entweder das, oder er nutzte einfach nur die Gelegenheit, Artok fertig zu machen. Jack ging dazwischen und nur gemeinsam mit Malek und Bra’tac schaffte er es, die Wogen zu glätten. Als jedoch Malek verkündete, dass die Menschen und die Jaffa, den Tok’ra gleichermaßen verpflichtet seien, da sie schon seit tausenden von Jahren gegen die Goa’uld kämpften, platzte Jack der Kragen. „Und wann können wir mal mit einem Fortschritt rechnen?“, pflaumte er Malek an, der aussah, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

Beschwichtigend hob O’Neill die Hand. Es war ein langer Tag. Malek ließ es daraufhin auf sich beruhen und verzog sich. Endlich, seine Arroganz war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Selbst der sonst so stoische Bra’tac schaute genervt. Als Sam dazukam und verkündete, dass die Tok’ra mit den Unterkünften nicht zufrieden waren, schoss ihr ein genervtes „diese Pussys“ heraus. Schnell schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Tschuldigung“, murmelte sie und wurde rot. Teal’cs Mundwinkel umspielte ein unterdrücktes Grinsen und Bra’tacs Augen funkelten amüsiert. Rag’nor, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, starrte sie nur verständnislos an. Offenbar war das nicht sein Humor.

„Das will ich nicht gehört haben, Caylie“, schimpfte Jack, aber seiner Stimme fehlte die nötige Schärfe.

Caylie schmunzelte. Sie sah noch einmal zu Bra’tac. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie zuckte ertappt zusammen. _Mist_ , dachte sie. Hatte der einschüchternde Krieger etwa bemerkt, dass sie seit Monaten heimlich in ihn verliebt war?

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und sie beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. In ihrer Wohnbaracke zog sie sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie dachte daran, wie sie Bra’tac zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

_________________

Caylie wurde SG 1 vor 2 Jahren zugeteilt. Sie war als wissenschaftliche Assistentin von Daniel Jackson ins Team gekommen. Anfangs musste sie sich beweisen. O’Neill war nicht begeistert, eine weitere Zivilistin im Team zu haben. Ein monatelanges intensives Training erwartete sie und es gab Tage, an denen sie einfach nur aufgeben wollte. Teal’c selbst war es, der sie vom Gegenteil überzeugte. Er nahm sich ihrer an. Sie trainierten gemeinsam und Caylie lernte viel. In dieser Zeit entwickelte sie einen ungeheuren Respekt vor dem edlen Jaffa und eine Freundschaft entstand daraus. Samantha Carter akzeptierte sie sofort im Team. Sie freute sich, nicht mehr die einzige Frau zu sein.

Daniel betrachtete sie nur als seine Assistentin. Ihr Job war es, ihm bei seinen Forschungen zu helfen und die Funde zu katalogisieren. Eine Arbeit, die ihr großen Spaß machte. Dann starb er und für eine Weile übernahm Caylie seine Aufgaben. Bis Jonas Quinn kam und ihn ersetzte. Ihre Aufgabe als Assistentin blieb bestehen. Sie half Jonas, wo sie konnte. Wenn er Artefakte ausgrub, war sie es, die sie verpackte und reinigte. Sie fertigte Skizzen an und fotografierte Innschriften. Auf diese Weise machte sie sich nützlich. Bei Kämpfen war sie es, die sich im Hintergrund hielt und Feuerschutz gab.

O’Neill akzeptierte sie letzten Endes auch. Vor allem, da sie die Einzige war, die über seine Witze lachen konnte. In Sachen Humor lagen sie auf einer Wellenlänge. Nachdem er einen Übungskampf zwischen ihr und Teal’c miterlebt hatte, bezeichnete er sie nur noch als „Kampfzwerg“, was vor allem ihrer geringen Körpergröße von 1,62 Meter geschuldet war. Ihre Haare waren rötlich braun und fielen in leichten Wellen ihren Rücken hinab. Deshalb trug sie meistens einen Zopf oder Pferdeschwanz.

Bra’tac nahm sie ganz bewusst wahr, als er einmal im Stargatecenter erschien, um den Beistand von SG 1 zu erbitten. Sie war erst ein paar Wochen im Team und hatte ihn noch nie getroffen. Sie saßen im Briefingraum, als er eintrat und alle musterte. Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen.

„Und wer ist das?“, fragte er, sah O’Neill fragend an und deutete mit der Hand auf sie. Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und reichte ihm zitternd die Hand. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Caylie Mesmer. Ich bin das neue Mitglied von SG 1 und Daniel Jacksons Assistentin“, stellte sie sich höflich vor.

Bra’tac sah stirnrunzelt auf ihre Hand herab und ergriff sie dann vorsichtig. Seine Hände waren rau und von Schwielen übersäht. Die Hände eines Kriegers. Caylie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Sein Blick bohrte sich ihn ihren. Zögernd lies sie seine Hand los und ging mit wackeligen Knien zurück zu ihrem Platz. General Hammond übernahm daraufhin das weitere Gespräch, auf deren Verlauf sie sich allerdings nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte. Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Krieger.

Wenige Stunden später kam sie an Teal’cs Trainingsraum vorbei, als sie Lärm hörte. Sie öffnete die Tür leise und spähte hinein. Teal’c und Bra’tac standen sich gegenüber und lieferten sich einen harten Kampf mit ihren Stabwaffen, die sie als Kampfstäbe benutzten. Teal’c war schon beeindruckend, aber Bra’tacs Bewegungen waren so schnell und fließend, dass sie ihn kaum wahrnahm. Als er zu Boden ging, sprang er mit einem Salto rückwärts wieder auf die Beine und duckte sich unter Teal’cs Hieb hinweg, nur um ihm gleich darauf die Beine wegzufegen und seinen Stab an seinen Hals zu drücken. Der alte Krieger hatte den Kampf gewonnen.

„Wow“, flüsterte sie. Zwei Augenpaare wurden auf sie gerichtet.

„Caylie und ich trainieren oft, Master Bra’tac“, richtete Teal’c das Wort an seinen alten Lehrer.

„Zeigt es mir“, forderte dieser.

„Halt, stopp, ich bin nicht so gut, wie du“, sagte sie rasch und wollte sich zurückziehen.

„Das erwarte ich auch nicht. Ich habe in über 100 Jahren Dinge gelernt, an die du niemals heranreichen wirst, Mensch“, erwiderte Bra’tac rasch und deutete auffordernd in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Über 100 Jahre?“, fragte Caylie und riss die Augen auf. „Dafür bist du verdammt fit.“

„135 Jahre, um genau zu sein“, sagte Bra’tac und ein schelmischer Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen. Teal’c grinste und nickte zustimmend.

„Unglaublich“, murmelte Caylie und schnappte sich einen Übungsstab, der an die Wand gelehnt stand. Zitternd baute sie sich vor Teal’c auf _. Ich werde mich gleich sowas von zum Affen machen_ , dachte sie verzweifelt.

Und natürlich kam es so. Sie schaffte es nicht, Teal’c erfolgreich zu kontern. Er schickte sie schon mit dem ersten Stoß zu Boden. Ungläubig sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Du bist nicht konzentriert, Caylie“, stellte er fest und hob eine Augenbraue. Hastig stand sie auf. Bra’tac beobachtete sie, das machte sie nervös. Sie schlug nach Teal’c, so wie sie es schon oft getan hatte, er wich ihr spielend aus. Ihr Schlag ging ins Leere, sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und schlug der Länge nach hin. Ihren Stab rammte sie sich dabei auch noch in den Magen. „Autsch“, murmelte sie und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Schnauben. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, wie Bra’tac auf sie herabsah. Er nahm Teal’c den Stab ab und kam auf sie zu. _Auch das noch_ , dachte Caylie.

„Versuch es noch mal“, sagte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, „greif mich an.“

Sie schlug nur leicht nach ihm. Er wich ihr aus, drehte eine Pirouette, bei der ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb und fegte ihr die Füße weg.

Hart landete sie auf der Matte. „Ist das alles?“, fragte er und sah mit unergründlichem Blick auf sie herab.

„Ich glaube schon“, erwiderte sie geknickt.

„In einem Kampf gegen einen Jaffa würdest du keine zehn Sekunden überleben“, sagte er energisch.

Sie lehnte den Stock wieder an die Wand und verließ den Trainingsraum, so hörte sie das Gespräch zwischen Teal’c und Bra’tac nicht mehr.

Bra’tac fragte: „Hast du ihr nicht mehr beigebracht?“

„Doch, das habe ich. Heute kämpft sie außergewöhnlich schlecht. Ich denke, deine Anwesenheit hat sie sehr abgelenkt.“

„So?“, erwiderte Bra’tac stirnrunzelnd und sah zur Tür. Als er ihr in die Augen geblickt hatte, hatte er eine große Unsicherheit gespürt. Und noch etwas anderes, was ihn ein wenig verlegen machte. Konnte das sein? Reagierte diese Ta’uri Frau tatsächlich auf ihn? Das war doch nicht möglich. Aber es erklärte, warum sie sich von ihm so aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Er beschloss, dieses Verhalten zu beobachten.

Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Jahre häuften sich die Anzeichen, dass sie eine gewisse Anziehung ihm gegenüber entwickelte. Sie sprach kaum in seiner Gegenwart, sah oft in eine andere Richtung und wenn er sie beim Starren erwischte, zuckte sie zusammen und errötete stark.

Dass er in seinem Alter noch eine solche Wirkung auf eine Frau haben sollte, überraschte und schmeichelte ihm. Mit ihren Haaren, die nicht richtig rot aber auch nicht richtig braun waren, sah sie ein bisschen aus wie ein kleiner Fuchs.

_________________

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Caylie von einem Soldaten geweckt, der ihr mitteilte, dass ihre Anwesenheit im Technikraum erforderlich sei. Sie zog sich an, kämmte sich die Haare, band sie zusammen und lief aufgeregt aus dem Gebäude. Sie überquerte das Areal und ging in eine flache Baracke, in welcher ihre ganze Technik untergebracht war. Dort angekommen sah sie, dass Jack, Teal’c und Sam sich um den Naquadah-Reaktor versammelt hatten. Etwas ratlos grüßte sie in die Runde. Sam erzählte, dass der Naquadah-Reaktor beinahe explodiert wäre. Es musste einen Saboteur auf der Basis geben.

Das würde die Sache nicht einfacher machen. O’Neill gab Major Pierce sofort den Befehl, das Sternentor zu bewachen. Es war gut möglich, dass der Saboteur die Absicht hatte, die Basis so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen, denn laut Sam wäre die Explosion innerhalb der nächsten Stunde erfolgt.

O’Neill informierte General Hammond über die Sachlage. Der Sternentorverkehr wurde für die nächsten 24 Stunden eingestellt. Jonas Quinn, der unbedingt zu SG 1 dazustoßen wollte, war sehr enttäuscht über diese Entwicklung.

Sie informierten die Tok’ra über den Vorfall. Malek schien aufgebracht. Er bestand darauf, so schnell wie möglich einen neuen Tok’ra Standort zu finden.

„Daraus wird nichts“, machte Jack die Bemühungen Maleks sofort zunichte. Der angesäuerte Gesichtsausdruck des Jaffa sprach Bände.

Jack teilte ihm außerdem mit, dass sie diese Unterhaltung nicht würden führen können, wenn der Saboteur Erfolg gehabt hätte.

„Verstehe.“ Malek zeigte Einsicht.

Sam wandte ein: „Dieser Planet wurde als Alpha-Standort gewählt, weil die Goa’uld seine Adresse nicht kennen.“

O’Neil fügte hinzu: „Und es ist extrem wichtig, dass dieser Stützpunkt geheim bleibt. Wir werden jeden vernehmen müssen.“

Malek stimmte zu: „Natürlich.“

„Angefangen mit den Tok’ra.“ Bei O’Neills Worten stutzte sogar Caylie. Sam wirkte überrascht.

Malek und Jacob sahen sich fragend an.

„Aus welchem Grund?“, fragte Malek und sah Jack ernst an.

„Bis ihr aufgetaucht seid, war alles in Ordnung.“ Bildete sie es sich ein, oder freute sich O’Neill, dem arroganten Malek das aufs Brot zu schmieren? Caylie grinste innerlich.

„Wenn das was du sagst wahr ist, wären wir mit euch umgekommen“, versuchte Malek, sich herauszureden.

„Ein Verräter reicht“, sagte Jack trocken. Da hatte er Recht, fand Caylie.

Malek wandte sich an Jacob Carter: „Selmak?“

Jacobs Symbiont Selmak übernahm die Führung: „Wir haben keine Wahl. Der Zatarc-Detektor wird jede Lüge und jeden Verrat aufdecken“, sagte er. Caylie war froh, denn Selmak war für sie immer die Stimme der Vernunft unter den Tok’ra. Das war wahrscheinlich dem starken Einfluss von Jacob Carter geschuldet.

„Ja, aber einen Spion unter den Jaffa oder den Tok’ra müsste nicht unbedingt ein Zatarc sein, um so etwas zu versuchen“, wandte Sam ein.

„Jeder Verrat wird aufgedeckt. Ob wir es nun mit einem Zatarc zu tun haben oder nicht.“

Die Vorgehensweise war beschlossen. Die Tok’ra bauten den Zatarc-Detektor in der größeren Baracke auf, die für Besprechungen diente. Alle Tok’ra wurden der Reihe nach befragt. Bei niemandem waren Anzeichen eines Verrats festzustellen. Im Raum waren nur 3 Wachen, Caylie, Bra’tac, Jack und Jacob anwesend. Caylie führte ein schriftliches Protokoll.

Malek war zuletzt mit der Befragung an der Reihe.

„Wie es Anubis möglich war, unser Abwehrsystem zu überwinden, bleibt mir ein Rätsel“, schloss er auf die Frage von Jacob, warum der Tok’ra Stützpunkt gefallen war.

„OK, das wars.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Malek und stand auf. Er verließ den Raum. Es war ihm anzumerken, was er von der Vorgehensweise hielt.

„Nein, ich danke dir“, rief Jack ihm flapsig hinterher.

Caylie sah ihm nach. Sie trat aus der Tür. Auf dem Platz in der Mitte der Baracken war eine Essensausgabe aufgebaut worden. Stützpunktangehörige verteilten Reis und andere Nahrungsmittel an Jaffa und Tok’ra. Sie sah, wie Artok und Ocker heftig aneinanderstießen. Die friedliche Stimmung kippte. Teal’c, der den Vorfall bemerkte, rief Artok zur Ordnung, der sich langsam entfernte, Ocker immer wieder drohend ansehend.

„Ich überprüfe die Verwundeten, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie sich unerkannt aus der Krankenstation entfernen konnten. Wenn das auch nichts bringt, müssen wir das Stützpunktpersonal vernehmen.“

Jacobs Stimme unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie drehte sich herum. Sie bemerkte, dass Jack aus dem Fenster sah. „OK, stimmte dieser zu. Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Caylie war sich sicher, dass er den Vorfall zwischen Artok und Ocker ebenfalls gesehen hatte.

„Und die Jaffa“. Jetzt sah Jacob zu Bra’tac. Caylies Blick schweifte zu ihm. Jetzt wurde es interessant.

„Bra’tac?“, fragte O’Neill auffordernd.

„Ich habe gehofft, es würde nicht dazu kommen“, sagte der alte Krieger. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Also, wenn die Jaffa sich keiner Überprüfung stellen, nachdem die Tok’ra es getan haben, dann gibt es jede Menge Probleme.“

„Die Bedeutung dieses Detektors stellt die eigene Ehre in Frage.“

„Du kannst auch sagen, er bestätigt die eigene Ehre“, sagte Jacob.

„Er wurde außerdem von den Tok’ra entwickelt“, wandte Bra’tac ein.

„Ach komm schon“, rief Jack.

Bra’tac sah ihn grimmig an und sagte: „Ich habe in meinen 137 Jahren eine Menge gelernt. Kannst du mir in die Augen sehen und mir versichern, dass du den Tok’ra traust?“

„Nein. Nicht hundertprozentig, aber genug um mich mit allen anderen überprüfen zu lassen.“

Bra’tac nickte und dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte er: „Ich werde die Jaffa von der Prozedur überzeugen, darauf hast du mein Wort.“ An Jacob gewandt fuhr er fort: „Sobald die Tok’ra erkannt haben, wie groß ein Jaffaherz sein kann, werden sie uns vielleicht als gleichwertig ansehen.“

Caylie bezweifelte, dass das der Fall war. Zumindest bei Malik und Ocker hatte sie da ganz starke Zweifel. Sie nutzte die Pause, um in Richtung der Toiletten in der Schlafbarracke zu marschieren. Öffentliche Toiletten waren ihr immer ein Graus, aber wenigstens hatte SG 1 ein eigenes kleines WC zugestanden bekommen. Nachdem sie sich erleichtert hatte, wusch sie sich die Hände und sah in den kleinen Spiegel. Sie sah etwas müde aus. Ihre grünen Augen waren nicht wie sonst so lebhaft. Eventuell lag es auch nur am Fehlen ihres Makeups. Sonst schwärzte sie sich immer leicht die Wimpern mit ihrem Mascara. Das war nicht auffällig und sie fühlte sich dabei ganz gut. Es war für sie wie eine Art Kriegsbemalung. Sie kehrte durch die kleine Zwischentür in die Schlafbarracke zurück und griff sich den Beutel mit dem Makeup, den sie unter dem Bett verstaut hatte. Etwas Farbe würde ihr bestimmt guttun. Zurück vor dem Spiegel begann sie, ihre Wimpern zu tuschen. Der Effekt war nur minimal, aber es gefiel ihr.

„Viel besser“, murmelte sie und betrachtete sich weiter. Sie hing noch in ihren Gedanken, als sie Maliks Stimme vernahm, der lautstark und alarmiert nach Colonel O’Neill rief. Sofort verließ sie das Gebäude und traf unterwegs die anderen.

Nur unweit entfernt hinter ein paar Fässern lag die reglose Gestalt von Ocker im Staub. Stumm standen sie um die Leiche. Caylie informierte Doktor Fraser, die sofort mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten kam. Sie konnte leider nur noch den Tod des Tok’ra feststellen.

Ein potenziell Schuldiger wurde schnell gefunden. Caylie war nicht überrascht, als man Artok zu ihnen brachte, der von Malek sogleich mit dem offenen Verdacht, Ocker getötet zu haben, konfrontiert wurde.

Artok verneinte dies natürlich vehement, aber selbst Caylie sah, dass alles gegen ihn sprach. Außerdem gab er sich ungewöhnlich hasserfüllt und stur. Sie wusste, dass er sich das Leben auf diese Art sehr schwer machte.

Malek verlangte sofort, dass man ihn mit dem Zatarc-Detektor überprüfte. Erst, als Bra’tac ihn dazu überredet hatte, stimmte er der Prozedur zu.

Während Artok abgeführt wurde, beugte sich Jack zu Doktor Fraser hinunter, die neben der Leiche kniete. Er verlangte eine genaue Autopsie um herauszufinden, wie Ocker zu Tode gekommen war.

In der Baracke standen nun Sam, Jack, Jacob, Malek und Caylie um den Detektor herum und beobachteten Artoks Reaktion.

Artoks Vernehmung lief nicht gut. Bra’tac stand ihm bei, als Jacob seine Fragen stellte. Auf die Frage, ob er Ocker getötet hatte, antwortete Artok emotionsgeladen: „Nein, nein, das kann ich beschwören.“

Der Kreis des Zatarc-Detektors leuchtete rot, was ein klares Anzeichen für eine Lüge war. Jack, befahl, ihn in eine Arrestzelle zu bringen. Artok wandte sich an Bra’tac. „Master Bra’tac, ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht.“ Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme. Bra’tac sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte: „Geh mit ihnen, unternimm keinen Fluchtversuch.“

Artok wurde abgeführt. Bra’tac sah ihm besorgt nach.

Sofort war Malek sich sicher, dass Artok der Mörder war. „Täuschung. Er ist schuldig.“

Jack war nicht überzeugt. Er sagte, dass alles was sie wissen sei, dass Artok wegen irgendetwas gelogen hatte. Sam erwiderte, dass die Zatarc-Technologie nicht unfehlbar sei und auch schon bei ihr und Jack zu falschen Ergebnissen geführt hatte.

Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass das Ergebnis durch Artoks Abneigung gegen die Tok’ra negativ beeinflusst wurde.

Malek erwiderte, dass es allein Artoks Feindseligkeit zu verdanken sei, das Ocker nun tot war.

O’Neill, dem das Ganze zu schnell ging, warf ein, dass sie noch auf das Ergebnis der Autopsie warten sollten, schließlich würde er niemanden verurteilen, nur weil irgendwo eine Lampe rot aufleuchtete.

Malek stimmte schweren Herzens zu. Allerdings erst, nachdem Jacob vernünftigerweise erklärte, dass eine Autopsie Hinweise auf seine Schuld oder Unschuld liefern konnte.

Einige Stunden später hatte Doktor Fraser die Ergebnisse. Gespannt standen sie um den Autopsietisch herum und starrten auf ein Röntgenbild. Doktor Fraser erklärte, dass eine exotische Klinge die Wirbelsäule des Tok‘ra und des Symbionten gleichzeitig durchdrungen hatte. Außerdem hatte man ihm von hinten eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern.

Bra’tac und Teal’c waren sich sofort sicher, dass der Mörder kein Jaffa war, denn ein Jaffa würde immer von Angesicht zu Angesicht töten.

Malek glaubte dieser Aussage nicht. Caylie war nicht sonderlich verwundert. Er war so voreingenommen, dass er blind für Vernunft war. Das Wort der Jaffa war ihm egal. Sie fragte sich, wie Teal’c und Bra’tac diese Herabsetzung ertrugen. Sie selbst musste sich schon auf die Zunge beißen, um ihrer Wut über dieses respektlose Verhalten Einhalt zu gebieten.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schrillte der Alarm. Sie stürmten heraus, die Quelle des Alarms war der Block mit den Arrestzellen. Dort angekommen sahen sie, dass Artok am Boden lag, auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht zur Seite gedreht.

Doktor Fraser untersuchte ihn rasch. Sie konnte auch hier nur noch den Tod feststellen. Sie fand heraus, dass der Angriff dieses Mal frontal erfolgte, ebenfalls mit einer messerartigen Waffe. Sie konnte allerdings nicht sagen, ob es sich um die gleiche Waffe handelte, die auch von Ockers Mörder verwendet worden war.

„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen alle überprüfen. Auch das Stützpunktpersonal“, sagte Malek. Jack stimmte ihm widerwillig zu. Es gab dieses Mal zu viele Möglichkeiten.

Die Befragung begann routinemäßig mit SG 1, da Jack O’Neill beschlossen hatte, dass sie mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen würden, auch wenn sie als Mörder nicht in Frage kämen. Nachdem Teal’c, Sam und Jack bereits getestet wurden, war Caylie an der Reihe.

Bra’tac, der die ganze Zeit im Raum stand, betrachtete die Verhöre interessiert und überlegte, wie er die Jaffa davon überzeugen konnte, sich dem Verfahren ebenfalls zu stellen.

„Bin gleich wieder da“, verkündete Jack und verschwand.

Caylie streckte sich. Sie war dazu übergegangen, bei den Protokollen nur noch ein „Nicht Schuldig“ neben den Namen der verhörten Person einzutragen. Es waren ja immer die gleichen Fragen.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Bra’tac. Er stand seitlich von ihr und sie beobachtete ihn. Seine Arme waren zwischen den Armstulpen und dem Kettenhemd unbedeckt und sie bewunderte, wie sich die Muskeln unter der Haut bewegten. Seine Arme waren mit dunklen Haaren bedeckt und sie fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie mit den Fingern darüberstrich. Sie spürte ein verräterisches Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib.

Tief atmete sie ein. Sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Er roch nach Leder, Metall und nach etwas anderem, ein etwas herber Geruch war da auch. Sie schnupperte etwas in seine Richtung, als sein Kopf herumfuhr und sie anstarrte. Wie ein Kaninchen, dass der Schlange paralysiert ins Auge blickte, war sie unfähig, ihren Blick zu senken. Ertappt schluckte sie und erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Sie spürte, wie sie knallrot wurde und ihr Herz zu rasen begann.

„Caylie, du bist dran“, drang wie aus weiter Ferne Jacobs Stimme zu ihr. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie angesprochen wurde und schaffte es, ihren Blick zu lösen.

„Ja klar“, murmelte sie nur und stand auf. Ihre Füße verhedderten sich am Stuhlbein und sie stolperte ungeschickt in Richtung des Vernehmungsstuhls. Jacob und Teal’c sahen stirnrunzelnd zwischen ihr und Bra’tac hin und her.

Die Tür sprang auf und Jack kam mit einem Tablett voller Kaffeetassen zurück und verteilte diese an die Anwesenden. Er reichte auch Caylie eine Tasse. „Danke“, murmelte sie und nahm einen Schluck. Er war schwarz und ziemlich stark.

Caylies Vernehmung begann. Dieses Mal war es Malek, der das Verhör leitete. Offenbar war ihm langweilig geworden und er wollte auch ein paar Fragen stellen, oder Jacob und er hatten beschlossen, sich abzuwechseln.

„Wo warst du zum Zeitpunkt des Todes von Ocker?“, fragte Malek routiniert. Die gleiche Frage hatte Jacob auch gestellt, er hielt sich also an den Ablauf.

„Ich muss mal kurz aufs Klo“, lies Jack jetzt auch noch verlauten und verließ den Raum. Im Gehen rief er noch ironisch über die Schulter: „Fragt die spannenden Sachen nicht ohne mich.“ Zum Abschied winkte er. Ohne dabei gesehen zu werden, rollte er mit den Augen. Als ob die zierliche Caylie den Tok‘ra abgestochen hatte. Meine Güte. Carter würde schon sicherstellen, dass es bei der Befragung mit rechten Dingen zuging.

Auf ihrem Stuhl saß eine angespannte Caylie, die so aussah, als ob sie lieber woanders wäre.

Ob die Tok‘ra jemals den Film „Blade Runner“ gesehen hatten, schoss es ihr zusammenhanglos durch den Kopf, als sie in das Auge des Geräts blickte.

Dass Bra’tac so dicht bei ihr stand, war auch nicht hilfreich. Sie konnte ihn kaum ansehen, ohne dämlich zu grinsen. _Nicht daran denken_ , beschwor sie sich. _Versuch, ganz normal zu wirken._

Sie räusperte sich und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht.

„Also ich war nur kurz auf Toilette“, sagte sie und sah Sam fragend an, die ihr zunickte. „Bitte schau in das Gerät“, forderte Malek sie auf.

„Tschuldigung“, erwiderte sie nervös. „Also nochmal, ich war auf Toilette.“ Sie sprach langsam und mit Nachdruck, die Augen dabei weit aufgerissen und das Gerät fixierend. Warum schaute Bra’tac sie denn so aufmerksam an? Er machte sie ganz nervös.

Malek runzelte die Stirn. Alle wanden sich zu ihm um. „Da stimmt was nicht“, sagte Jacob. „Das Gerät leuchtet rot“, stimmte Teal’c zu.

„Was? Das kann gar nicht sein. Vielleicht ist das Gerät kaputt.“ Caylie sprang auf. Sofort eilte Malek zu ihr und drückte sie wieder zurück auf den Stuhl. „Hey“, rief sie und funkelte ihn an. „Vielleicht taugt euer blödes Gerät nichts.“ Als Malek sie auf den Stuhl drückte, ging Bra’tac aufgebracht dazwischen. „Lass sie“, sagte er und sah Malek vorwurfsvoll an, ehe er sich wieder zurückzog. Teal’c hob eine Augenbraue. Caylies Gesicht wurde noch heißer und sie starrte zu Boden.

„Vielleicht hast du auch einfach etwas ausgelassen“, fügte Sam beschwichtigend hinzu.

„Das Gerät findet auch heraus, wenn du uns etwas verschweigst“, sagte Malek und fragte dann scharf: „Verschweigst du uns etwas?“

„Nein“, rief sie aufgebracht. Ihr war ganz übel und in ihrem Magen hatte sich ein dicker Knoten gebildet. Ihr schlimmster Albtraum schien Wirklichkeit geworden zu sein. Lag das an ihren unerwiderten Gefühlen für Bra’tac? So langsam dämmerte es ihr. Ihr wäre es lieber als Mörderin verdächtigt zu werden, anstatt alle wissen zu lassen, dass sie sich zu Bra’tac hingezogen fühlte.

Bei ihrem „Nein“ hatte sich die Farbe tiefrot verfärbt. Jetzt waren alle hinter Malek getreten und sahen sie fragend an. „Ich bin nicht bei der Sache“, sagte sie und fing an zu zittern. Sam eilte zu ihr und berührte sie sachte am Arm. „Alles gut, Caylie, entspann dich einfach.“

„Jetzt habe ich es“, rief sie und sah triumphierend in das Gerät. „Ich habe mich noch geschminkt.“

Das Gerät leuchtete blau. Alle entspannten sich sichtlich.

„War das jetzt alles?“, fragte Malek. Ein genervter Unterton lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ja“, rief sie. Wieder leuchtete der Detektor rot. „Aber das kann gar nicht sein“, rief sie und war den Tränen nahe.

Jetzt schaute sogar Bra’tac misstrauisch. Das auch noch! Teal’cs Augenbraue rutschte in die Höhe. Jacob legte Malek eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte etwas. „Was beschäftigt dich?“, fragte Jacob ruhig.

„Nichts“, rief Caylie verzweifelt. Ihr Blick glitt zu Bra’tac, der sie mit seinen dunklen Augen wie ein Raubvogel musterte. Malek entging dies nicht. Triumphierend fragte er: „Hat es mit einem der hier Anwesenden zu tun?“

„NEIN!“, rief Caylie panisch. Sofort leuchtete der Zatarc- Detektor rot.

„Du sagst nicht die Wahrheit, Caylie“, stellte Teal’c das Offensichtliche fest.

„Doch“, rief sie. Panik durchflutete sie. Wenn jetzt alles herauskam, war sie erledigt. Dann würde sie ihren Job im Stargatecenter kündigen.

„Ich stehe auf Bra’tac“, nuschelte sie. Scheiße, jetzt war es raus.

„Wie war das?“, fragte Malek, der ihre genuschelte Aussage wohl tatsächlich nicht verstanden hatte.

„ICH STEHE AUF BRA’TAC“, schrie sie Malek an.

Sie hörte Bra’tac erstaunt aufkeuchen. Als ihr Blick zu ihm glitt, sah sie, dass er beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen hatte und sie wie vom Donner gerührt ansah.

„Und ich fühle mich gerade extrem unwohl und möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken oder am besten gleich sterben“, stammelte sie und lies den Kopf hängen. Das Gerät bestätigte ihre Aussage mit einer sanften blauen Farbe. Caylies Augen füllten sich mit Tränen der Scham. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie eine so tiefe Demütigung erleben müssen.

„Warum hast du das verschwiegen?“, fragte Malek, dem die Tragweite seiner Fragen scheinbar gar nicht bewusst war. In seiner Stimme lag nur ehrliches Interesse.

„Warum?“ Fassungslos blickt sie auf und funkelte ihn an. Bra’tacs Blick mied sie ganz bewusst. Wenn sie ihn jetzt ansah, würde sie sterben. „Weil Bra’tac mich niemals in Erwägung ziehen würde. Deshalb! Er ist erstens viel zu alt für mich, zweitens hat er genug mit der Jaffa-Rebellion zu tun und keine Zeit für ein Privatleben, drittens bin ich bestimmt keine passende Frau für ihn. Und viertens, ich kann nicht einmal vernünftig kämpfen. Ich bin nur eine Last.“ Sie lachte jetzt verzweifelt. „Schaut mich doch an“, rief sie. „Wer bin ich denn schon? Eine dumme kleine Menschenfrau, die sich in einen 137jährigen verguckt hat. Mit mir stimmt doch etwas nicht.“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nahm zitternd einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Jack kam wieder herein. „Na Leute, habe ich etwas Spannendes verpasst?“

Es folgte keine Antwort. Sein Blick fiel auf Caylie.

„Warum bist du denn so rot?“, fragte er und musterte sie irritiert. Das auch noch! Sie sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu.

„Das kommt von deinem komischen Kaffee, der ist viel zu stark“, fuhr sie ihn an und drückte ihm die Tasse abrupt in die Hand, sodass der Kaffee überschwappte und einen Fleck auf seiner Uniform hinterließ.“

„Hey, was soll das? Ich habe den gar nicht gekocht.“

Sie schluchzte laut und rannte aus der Baracke, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend.

„Autsch“, kommentierte O’Neill und sah sich im Raum um. „War was?“ Carter sah geschäftig im Raum umher. Jacob studierte seine Stiefel. Malek drückte routiniert einige Knöpfe an seinem Zatarc-Detektor und das Summen erlosch.

„Sie ist unschuldig“, kommentierte Teal’c als einziger neutral. „Na, ist doch gut. Und wieso guckt ihr alle so komisch?“, fragte O’Neill. Wieder herrschte betretenes Schweigen. „Kann mir endlich mal jemand erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?“, rief er, als ihm alles zu bunt wurde. „Was zum Teufel habt ihr mit Caylie angestellt?“

Neben Teal’c atmete Bra’tac geräuschvoll aus. Erst jetzt fiel O’Neil die verkrampfte Haltung des Kriegers auf. Er wirkte definitiv unentspannt. Sein Gesicht war versteinert.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte,“ sagte dieser und verließ die Baracke, die Tür leise hinter sich schließend.

„Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr“, sagte Jack trocken. Während Sam stockend begann, ihm eine grobe Zusammenfassung der neuesten Erkenntnisse aus Caylies Liebesleben zu erzählen, nahm Bra’tac Caylies Fährte auf.

Er kam nicht weit, als Tumult ertönte. Der Krieger ging um das Gebäude herum. Tok‘ra und Jaffa standen sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber.

Auch Caylie hörte die Aufregung und wagte sich aus der Wohnbaracke heraus, in die sie sich zurückgezogen hatte, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Schnell erkannte sie die Situation. Als sie eintraf, verkündete Bra’tac, dass es Spuren gäbe, die aus der Basis herausführten. In der Aufregung achtete keiner auf sie und sie fühlte sich wieder etwas mehr in ihrem Element. Nur Bra’tacs Blick verweilte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihr.

Schnell wurden alle durchgezählt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie vollzählig waren und deshalb keiner der Menschen, Jaffa oder Tok‘ra die feigen Mordanschläge verübt haben konnte.

Jack teilte ihnen mit, dass es jemanden gab, der hinter den Morden steckte und dass dieser Jemand versuchte, sie gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Das machte Sinn, dachte Caylie.

Bra’tac machte den Vorschlag, jeweils Dreierteams zu bilden, bestehend aus einem Menschen, einem Jaffa und einem Tok‘ra. Sein Vorschlag wurde von allen akzeptiert.

O’Neill bildete mit Malek und Bra’tac ein Team. Sie war noch über. Schnell winkte O’Neill sie zu sich. „Caylie, du kommst mit uns mit“, sagte er rasch und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte dabei für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Mundwinkel. „OK“, nickte sie ihm zu, immer noch Bra’tacs Blick meidend. Dieser beobachtete sie stumm aus den Augenwinkeln heraus.

Es wurden Waffen ausgeteilt. Caylie nahm ihre P90 und warf sie über die Schulter.

Bevor sie aufbrachen, hielt Teal’c sie zurück. Sie sah ihn an und erwartete, dass er ihr mitteilen würde, was er von ihren lächerlichen Gefühlen für seinen alten Meister hielt. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr sagen, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollte. Als wenn sie das nicht wüsste.

Ängstlich sah sie zu ihm auf. Er lächelte nur auf sie herab und sagte leise: „Bra’tac kann sich glücklich schätzen.“

„Das ändert trotzdem nichts an den Tatsachen“, erwiderte sie bitter und reihte sich in ihr Team ein. Teal’c sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher.

Sie durchsuchten den Wald. Caylie wich dem Jaffa aus, so gut es ging. Sie versuchte, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, als es vor ihnen im Wald raschelte. Schnell suchten sie hinter den breiten Bäumen Deckung und kommunizierten durch Handzeichen.

Jack befahl ihr, sich etwas zurückfallen zu lassen, während Malek und Bra’tac vorrückten. Sie beobachtete Bra’tac. Er lief erstaunlich leichtfüßig. Sein dunkler Umhang wehte ihm hinterher. _Wie eine Krähe_ , ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Jack trennte sich von ihr und schlug einen großen Bogen ein. Caylie folgte Malek und Bra’tac als Rückendeckung, die nun außer Sichtweite waren. Sie hielt ihre Waffe im Anschlag. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als das Adrenalin durch ihre Venen floss.

Vor ihr ertönten plötzlich Schüsse. _Bra’tac_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie rannte los. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung spielte sich Bizarres ab. Malek lag scheinbar starr vor Angst an einen Baumstamm gepresst, seine Waffe vor sich haltend. Bra’tac fuchtelte in der Luft herum, scheinbar wurde er angegriffen. Immer wieder wurde er von einer Kraft herumgewirbelt. Ein unsichtbarer Angreifer entriss ihm sein Messer und fügte ihm zwei blutende Schnitte im Gesicht zu. Dann stieß er ihn mit solcher Wucht zu Boden, dass ein Baumstumpf unter seinem Aufprall zerbrach. Caylie schrie und feuerte in die Richtung, in der sie den Angreifer vermutete.

Ihre Schüsse gingen ins Leere. Sie sah, wie sich das Gras teilte und etwas rasend schnell auf sie zuschoss und ihr die Waffe entriss. Dann wurde sie von einem heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen und von den Füßen gerissen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Blut die Schläfe herunterrann. Ein zweiter brutaler Schlag in ihren Magen, lies ihr die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen und ihr wurde übel. Die Sicht verschwamm. Das Letzte was sie sah, ehe die Dunkelheit sie einhüllte, war Bra’tac, der entsetzt in ihre Richtung sah.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ihre Sicht war verschwommen, als sie wieder zu sich kam und sie benötigte einen Augenblick, bis ihre Sinne wiederhergestellt waren. Sie lag auf hartem Untergrund. Der Wald war hier sehr dicht. Nadelbäume umrandeten eine kleine Lichtung. Unter starken Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Waffe war verschwunden. Das Blut in ihrem Gesicht war getrocknet und die Haut spannte unangenehm.

Sie sah sich um und keuchte entsetzt auf. Keine drei Meter von ihr entfernt lag Bra’tac mit verdrehten Gliedern wie eine weggeworfene Puppe. Auf allen vieren robbte sie zu ihm.

„Bra’tac, was ist mit dir?“ Sie rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach seinem Puls. Er war schwach, aber stetig. Sie schöpfte Hoffnung. Sein Symbiont war bestimmt dabei, ihn zu heilen. Unsicher, ob es das Richtige war, nahm sie vorsichtig seine Arme und begann, den schweren Krieger in eine stabile Seitenlage zu wuchten. In ihrem Kopf erwachten die Schmerzen zu neuem Leben und sie sah rote Schleier vor ihren Augen.

Als sie es geschafft hatte, Bra’tac zu stabilisieren, legte sie sich erschöpft neben ihn und streichelte seine Wange. Sie spürte die Narben unter ihren Fingern. Seine Haut war rau und wettergegerbt. Ihre Hand fuhr seinen Panzer herab und kam auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen. „Gib alles, Junior“, flüsterte sie. Sie robbte noch näher an ihn heran und schmiegte sich an Bra’tac, ihre Hand umschlang seinen Körper. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Lippen. Als sie ihn sanft küsste, war es, als ob ein Stromschlag sie durchfuhr. Sein Bart kitzelte. Er würde es nicht merken, da er bewusstlos war. „Bitte lebe“, flüsterte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen. Etwas Ruhe würde ihr auch guttun.

________________

Sie erwachte, als eine Hand vorsichtig ihren Arm entfernte. Alarmiert sah sie auf. Sie begegnete Bra’tacs Blick, der sie aus braun-grünen Augen musterte und anlächelte. „Du bist wach“, rief sie aufgeregt. Hastig setzte sie sich auf und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Bra’tac keuchte auf. Schnell ließ sie ihn los. Unsicher stand er auf wackeligen Beinen. „Geht es schon wieder?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Es muss“, antwortete er tapfer. „Und was ist mit dir?“ Prüfend musterte er sie.

„Es muss.“, erwiderte sie, seinen Tonfall kopierend. Sie würde jetzt nicht kneifen. Sie sahen sich um. In dem Gehölz vor ihnen entdeckten sie eine Schneise. Offensichtlich hatte der Mörder sie hierher verschleppt. Bra’tac ging voraus. Seine Schritte waren unsicher und mehr als einmal musste er sich an einem der Bäume abstützen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam ihr die Umgebung bekannt vor. Hier hatte die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen stattgefunden. Zwischen den Bäumen sah sie einen länglichen Gegenstand, den das üppige Farnkraut fast versteckte. „Dort“, rief sie und überwand den Abstand mit einem raschen Satz. Sie hob eine Stabwaffe aus dem Dickicht.

„Meine Waffe“, sagte Bra’tac überrascht, als sie sie ihm reichte. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Bra’tac stützte sich nun auf seine Stabwaffe und sie kamen erheblich schneller voran.

Der Wald lichtete sich. Sie kamen der Basis immer näher, als in der Ferne Schüsse ertönten. Bra’tac erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit. Caylie hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Die Kampfgeräusche wurden lauter. Die Basis lag direkt vor ihnen. Sie konnte sehen, dass ein heftiger Kampf ausgebrochen war. Alle waren alarmiert. Tok‘ra, Jaffa und Menschen standen Seite an Seite. Sam und Malek standen an einem laut summenden Gerät.

Jack hatte sein Messer gezogen. Direkt vor ihm war eine verschwommene Gestalt zu sehen, die sich schnell auf ihn zubewegte. Er würde keine Chance haben.

Bra’tac richtete seine Stabwaffe auf den Angreifer und schoss. Drei Treffer schickten ihn zu Boden, bevor er Jack erreichen konnte. Seine Tarnung versagte funkensprühend. Alle sahen in ihre Richtung. Bra’tac taumelte. Schnell war sie bei ihm und versuchte ihn zu stützen, nur um unter seinem Gewicht in die Knie zu gehen.

Überraschte Rufe wurden laut. Ihre Namen wurden gerufen. Rag‘nor und Teal’c eilten zu ihnen und nahmen ihr Bra’tac ab. Caylie wankte bedrohlich.

Sie wurden von allen Seiten freudig begrüßt. Sam umarmte Caylie. Jack lächelte ihr zu, während Doktor Fraser begann, Bra’tacs Wunden zu verarzten. Bra’tac erzählte, dass der Ashrak sie beide zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte und sein Symbiont seine Wunden heilte.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber Caylie war ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen und hatte ihm beigestanden. Moment mal, hatte er etwa wirklich mitbekommen, wie sie ihn umsorgt hatte? Der Kuss war ihm auch bewusst? Für einen Moment sah er bei seinen Worten in ihre Richtung und sie sah etwas Unbekanntes in seinem Blick aufflammen. Caylie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht von Röte überzogen wurde und sie sah rasch weg.

Malek stand etwas unsicher in einiger Entfernung. Schließlich besann er sich und dankte Bra’tac dafür, dass dieser ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er reichte ihm seinen Arm. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete Caylie, Bra’tac würde diese Geste ausschlagen, dann aber erwiderte er den Händedruck und hielt anschließend eine flammende Rede über Zusammenhalt: „Diese Klinge hat vollbracht, was uns unmöglich war: Sie hat uns geeint. Diese Klinge hat sowohl das Blut von Jaffa, von Tok'ra und von Tau'ri vergossen. Durch die Hand unseres gemeinsamen Feindes hat sie uns zu Brüdern gemacht. Gemeinsam werden wir dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder unser Blut vergießen wird.“

Als die Aufregung vorüber war, wurde Caylie von Doktor Fraser im Lazarett behandelt. Ihr Kopf schmerzte noch sehr und die Ärztin diagnostizierte eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Ihre Kopfwunde wurde gereinigt und mit ein paar Stichen genäht. Sie bekam ein schnell wirkendes Schmerzmittel. Zwischendurch schaute Sam bei ihr vorbei, die ihr ein paar frische Sachen aus ihrem Spind brachte. Nach einer halben Stunde waren ihre Kopfschmerzen wie weggeblasen und sie beschloss, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Das Lazarett verfügte über mehrere Duschen für Patienten. Unter einer davon machte sie es sich bequem und genoss den heißen Strahl und das Brennen, dass das Wasser auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Sie wusch sich das Blut und die Sorgen fort. Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlüpfte sie in die Sachen, die Sam ihr gebracht hatte. Da sie noch einen Tag im Lazarett bleiben musste, war es kein Problem, private Kleidung zu tragen.

Sie zog sich einen dunkelblauen, knöchellangen, weit ausgestellten Rock an und eine weiße, ärmellose Bluse. Kürzere Röcke, als Knielänge waren nicht gern gesehen, auch wenn diese Kleidung in der Freizeit getragen wurde. General Hammond hatte sie sich einmal zur Brust genommen, als sie eine kurze Hose trug, die nur bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte. Seitdem hatte sie ihre Kleidung den Militärstandards angepasst. Bequeme Schuhe rundeten ihr Outfit ab. Ihre langen Haare föhnte sie und ließ sie offen. Auf das Zopfgummi würde sie verzichten. Es sah sie ja keiner.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett als die Tür aufging und Bra’tac eintrat. Sofort versteifte sie sich und Röte überzog ihre Wangen. Er hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt und trug nun ein einfaches Gewand, dass sie ein bisschen an eine Mönchskutte erinnerte. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn in legerer Kleidung sah.

Bra’tac lächelte sie sanft an. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er freundlich.

„Wieder ziemlich gut“, antwortete sie. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass die Schnitte auf seinen Wangen fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren. „Ich bin unverwüstlich“, scherzte sie und lachte.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?“, fragte Bra’tac und sah sie auffordernd an. Jetzt stand wohl ein klärendes Gespräch an, in dessen Verlauf er ihr mitteilen würde, dass für Liebe kein Platz in seinem Leben sei und ihm ihre Gefühle nicht willkommen waren. Bei dem Gedanken zitterte sie, aber erhob sich dennoch. Es hatte keinen Sinn, dem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie würde das Unvermeidliche sonst nur herauszögern. Wortlos folgte sie ihm. Er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg in den Wald. Auf diesem wilden Planeten gab es ja keine andere Möglichkeit, um Spazieren zu gehen. Die Sonne stand schon tiefer, es war später Nachmittag und die Bäume warfen lange Schatten. Nach einer Weile erkannte sie, dass er sie an die Stelle des Angriffs zurückgebracht hatte. Fragend sah sie ihn an, als er sich in das weiche Moos fallen ließ und stumm neben sich deutete. Lächelte er jetzt etwa?

Zögernd nahm sie Platz. „Und was kommt jetzt?“, fragte sie, unsicher in seine Richtung blickend. Sie schaffte es noch immer nicht, seinem Blick Stand zu halten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du heute Morgen diese Demütigung erfahren musstest,“ begann er.

Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrem Hals als sie antwortete: „Du solltest nie von meinen dummen kleinen Gefühlen erfahren.“

„Deine Gefühle sind nicht dumm,“ unterbrach er sie heftig. „Denk so etwas niemals. Seiner Gefühle sollte sich niemand schämen müssen.“

„Hast du das in deinen 137 Jahren gelernt?“, fragte sie und grinste ein wenig.

„In der Tat, das habe ich.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Caylie es nicht mehr aushielt und herausplatzte: „Warum sagst du mir nicht endlich, dass ich dich in Zukunft ignorieren oder in Ruhe lassen soll? Sag einfach, dass du dir nie vorstellen kannst, mit mir zusammen zu sein und das der bloße Gedanke daran lächerlich ist.“

Jetzt sah er sie überrascht an. „Woher kommen deine Selbstzweifel? Ist die Tatsache, dass ich 137 Jahre alt bin, so einschüchternd?“

„Unter anderem. Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass du ein großer Jaffa-Meister bist. Alle respektieren dich, du bist quasi unantastbar. Und dann komme ich. Eine Menschenfrau. Was würden die anderen Jaffa denken, wenn sie davon wüssten? Sie würden mich verspotten und auslachen. Und dich bestimmt verachten.“

Sie blickte zu Boden und begann, Moos auszurupfen. Bra’tac beobachtete sie dabei. In seinem Kopf rumorte es. Sie hatte sich anscheinend ausführlich Gedanken zu diesem Thema gemacht.

Stockend begann sie zu reden: „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dir begegne, bin ich unfähig, dich auch nur anzublicken. Ich kann mich in deiner Gegenwart kaum konzentrieren und brauche meine ganze Kraft, um mich gedanklich von dir losreißen zu können. Alles in mir drängt mich zu dir hin. Ich möchte wissen, wie es ist, dich zu berühren, wie es ist, wenn du mich berührst. Ich möchte in deinen Armen liegen.“

Ihre Stimme wurde bitter: „Wenn du heute gestorben wärst, dann würde ich auch nicht mehr leben wollen“, sagte sie leise und sah zum ersten Mal bewusst zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick brannte sich in ihren und fixierte sie. Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus, bis sie die seine berührte und sanft darüberstrich. Bei ihrer Berührung atmete er ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. So hatte sie ihn bisher noch nicht erlebt. Er wirkte beinahe so, als wisse er nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Ermutigt, dass er sie nicht abwies rückte sie näher an ihn heran und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Sie drehte seine Hand und betrachtete sie, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schwielen. „Ich würde gerne wissen, wie sich diese Hände auf meinem Körper anfühlen“, flüsterte sie und fuhr leise fort: „Ich möchte wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du mich damit berührst.“ Morgen würde ihr dieses Gerede sicherlich peinlich sein, aber jetzt gab es kein zurück.

Wenn er sie tatsächlich nun zurückwies, würde sie tot umfallen.

Ihre Hand fuhr seinen Unterarm hinauf, schob seinen Ärmel hoch und sie betastete seine wettergegerbte Haut, streichelte über die Haare auf seinem Unterarm. „Ich würde gerne jeden Zentimeter von dir erforschen“, flüsterte sie und atmete schwer.

Ihm so nahe zu sein war mehr, als sie sich jemals erträumt hatte. Und er ließ sie gewähren.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie seine Hand ihre Schulter umschloss und sie streichelte. Caylie hob ihren Kopf und näherte sich Bra’tacs Gesicht. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr seinen Arm hinauf und umschloss sanft seinen Hinterkopf. Immer noch kein Widerstand. Zögernd legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Plötzlich kam Leben in den alten Krieger. Er vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und presste fordernd seine Lippen auf die ihren. Leidenschaft durchflutete sie beide. Caylies Hände begannen, seinen Körper zu erforschen. Die vielen Falten des Stoffes waren hinderlich, also ließ sie sich fallen und zog ihn mit sich. Sie presste ihren Körper an ihn und stöhnte, als er begann, Küsse an ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Sein Bart kitzelte, aber das erhöhte nur ihre Empfindungen. Mit einer Hand begann sie, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, als Bra’tac von ihr ablies und sie ernst anblickte.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie und versuchte, ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen.

Er küsste sie. „Ich werde dich nicht hier auf einer Lichtung im Wald mitten im Dreck nehmen“, sagte er und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Wärme lag bei diesen Worten in seinem Blick. „Aber ich will dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie und griff wieder nach ihm. Ohne zu antworten, zog er sie auf die Beine und nahm ihre Hand. Er führte sie aus dem Wald heraus und zurück zur Basis.

Auf der Alpha-Basis herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Menschen, Tok’ra und Jaffa arbeiteten jetzt Hand in Hand. Die Schäden des Ashrakangriffes wurden beseitigt, die Trümmer weggeräumt. Viele unterbrachen ihre Tätigkeit und sahen sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie waren verwirrt. Ihr legendärer Jaffa Meister zog eine Menschenfrau zielstrebig hinter sich her. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie blickte zu Boden. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Andere Jaffa schalteten schneller und warfen sich bedeutende Blicke hin und her und grinsten sich wissend zu. Hier und da wurde ein grober Scherz gemacht, als Bra’tac zielstrebig auf ein größeres Zelt zusteuerte und Caylie hineinzog. Teal’c, der die Situation beobachtete, unterbrach das Getuschel mit scharfen Worten. „Viel Glück, alter Freund“, murmelte er leise. O’Neill näherte sich ihm. „Was war denn das?“, fragte er.

„Ich denke, Bra’tac und Caylie kommen sich gerade etwas näher“, erwiderte der Jaffa stoisch.

„OK, na fein. Dann lassen wir sie mal machen“, sagte O’Neill lahm und drehte sich um, um zur Baracke zurückzugehen. „In der Tat.“ Teal’c folgte ihm.

Caylie indessen, fühlte sich äußerst unbehaglich. Sie hatte die Reaktionen der anderen mitbekommen. „Bra’tac, alle haben uns gerade gesehen“, sagte sie und lächelte schwach, nachdem sie das Zelt betreten hatten.

„Dann wissen sie nun Bescheid“, erwiderte er trocken. Er zog sie an sich und begann fingerfertig die Knöpfe von Caylies Bluse zu öffnen. Caylie zog an seiner Kutte. „Musst du so viel tragen?“, fragte sie halb im Scherz. Bra’tac sagte nichts, zog die Kutte einfach über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos hinter sich. Nur noch in Unterhose stand er vor ihr und sie bewunderte seine Erscheinung. Seine Brust war von dichtem Haar bedeckt. Darunter zeichneten sich stahlharte Muskeln ab. Das Resultat des täglichen Trainings. Bewundernd fuhr sie mit den Händen darüber. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte er lächelnd.

„Ja“, flüsterte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er ihre Bluse abstreifte. Sie öffnete ihren Rock und lies ihn nach unten gleiten, während Bra’tac sich an ihrem BH zu schaffen machte. Geschickt fand er den Verschluss auf ihrem Rücken und öffnete ihn. Als er zu Boden fiel betrachtete Bra’tac sie. „Wunderschön“, murmelte er und liebkoste ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen. Ihre Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und er massierte sie zwischen zwei Fingern, was Caylie ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

Sie stockte einen Augenblick. Bra’tac unterbrach seine Liebkosungen und sah sie fragend an. „Was hast du?“

„Naja“, sie sah zu Boden. „Ich will dich jetzt nicht beleidigen, aber du bist ja schon älter. Geht es denn noch?“

Bra’tac schwieg und nahm ihre Hand. Er presste sie in seinen Schritt. Caylie konnte seine Härte fühlen.

„Ist das Antwort genug?“, fragte er und schmunzelte.

Japsend zog Caylie ihre Hand zurück, nur um danach wieder nach unten zu greifen und seine Unterhose abzustreifen. Sein Penis sprang ihr entgegen und sie umschloss ihn.

Bra’tac stöhnte kehlig. Er packte sie an den Hüften und warf sie auf einen Stapel Felle und weiche Kissen. Dann war er über ihr und zog ihr mit einem Ruck das Höschen herunter. Sein Mund hinterließ feurige Küsse auf ihrer Haut und seine Finger fanden ihre feuchte Mitte. Als er die Nässe spürte, knurrte er: „Du machst mich verrückt, Weib.“

Caylies Körper bog sich ihm entgegen, als er mit zwei Fingern langsam in sie eindrang. „Oh Gott, ja bitte, Bra’tac, nimm mich endlich“, stöhnte sie ihm entgegen, unfähig, sich noch länger zu beherrschen.

„Wie du wünschst.“ Mit einem harten Stoß drang er in sie ein. Caylie schrie auf, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in Bra’tacs Rücken. Mit schnellen Stößen nahm er sie in Besitz.

Caylies Verstand verabschiedete sich. Ihre Hände fuhren über Bra’tacs Körper, aus ihrem Mund kamen nur noch unartikulierte Schreie. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah Bra’tac auf den Körper herab, der sich lustvoll unter ihm wandte. Dies war sein Werk. Langsam zog er seinen Penis aus ihr heraus. Er glitzerte feucht von ihrer Nässe.

„Dreh dich um“, befahl er ihr, packte sie an den Hüften und drehte sie herum, sodass sie vor ihm kniete und ihm ihren Hintern entgegenreckte. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen. Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken, ehe er wieder in sie eindrang. Caylie hatte das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden, als Bra’tac sie vögelte. Jeder seiner Stöße fühlte sich härter an, als der Vorherige. In dieser Stellung drang er noch tiefer in sie ein. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wie wohl der Sex mit einem Jaffa wäre. Jetzt, als Bra’tac sie nahm, kannte sie die Antwort: Ausdauernd und hart. Der Gedanke entglitt ihr wieder, als Bra’tacs Hände fest ihre Schultern umklammerten. Mit jedem Stoß schob sie sich ihm noch weiter entgegen.

Ihrer beider Stöhnen vermischte sich und wurde zu kehligen Schreien, als sie gemeinsam dem Höhepunkt entgegensteuerten. Caylie bog den Rücken durch, als sich ihre inneren Wände um Bra’tacs Penis krampften. Dieser hatte seine Zähne in ihrem Nacken vergraben um seinen Schrei zu dämpfen, während er zuckend seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Caylie wurde schwarz vor Augen und goldene Punkte tanzten vor ihr, als sie besinnungslos zusammenbrach.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sie die Augen und sah Bra’tac, der sich besorgt über sie beugte.

„Wow“, flüsterte sie. „Das war der Wahnsinn.“ Sie lächelte. Endlich entspannten sich Bra’tacs Züge.

„Ist das immer so bei den Jaffa?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich habe mich zurückgehalten“, gestand Bra’tac und schmunzelte, als sie die Augen aufriss. „Wir Jaffa sind den Ta’uri körperlich überlegen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei diesen Worten verdächtig.

„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm“, lachte Caylie. „Ja“, gestand Bra’tac, „das tue ich in der Tat.“

Sie lagen entspannt nebeneinander und Bra’tac zog eines der Felle über sie, sodass ihre verschwitzten Körper nicht auskühlten. Er griff über ihren Kopf hinweg nach einem Wasserschlauch, den er ihr anbot. Mit gierigen Schlucken trank sie, bevor sie ihn an Bra’tac weiterreichte.

„Du bist mit 137 Jahren verdammt fit“, befand sie.

„In der Tat, das bin ich.“

Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und zog sie an sich. In seinen Armen schlief sie ein.

Als sie erwachte, war es dunkel und der Lärm der Arbeiten hatte sich gelegt. Die meisten hatten sich zur Ruhe begeben. In ihrem Zelt flackerten einige Kerzen. Offenbar war Bra’tac aufgestanden, als sie geschlafen hatte um die Kerzen anzuzünden und hatte sich dann wieder neben sie gelegt.

Caylie spürte etwas Hartes an ihrem Oberschenkel und tastete sich langsam nach unten. Ihre Hände umschlossen Bra’tacs Penis, der scheinbar wieder bereit für sie war. „Oh“, flüsterte sie überrascht und sah in sein Gesicht. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr und seine Hände begannen, ihre Brüste sanft zu liebkosen. Sie wollte sich wieder herumdrehen als er flüsterte: „Nein, nicht so. Ich möchte in dein Gesicht blicken, wenn du unter mir kommst.“

Bei diesen Worten wurde ihr Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten sich schmerzhaft. Ganz langsam schob sie die Felle weg und spreizte die Beine.

„Mein Gott, Bra’tac, weißt du eigentlich, was du mit mir machst?“, stöhnte sie und spürte, wie sie wieder nass wurde.

„Weiß ich“, sagte er und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Sein Mund umschloss ihre Brustwarze und er knabberte sanft daran. Als er leicht zubiss, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schrei. Seine Finger fanden ihre Klitoris, umkreisten sie langsam, während er an ihren Brüsten knabberte. Caylie fühlte sich überstimuliert, lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten. Als hätte er ihre süße Qual gespürt, zog er seine Hand zurück und drang langsam in sie ein. Sie spreizte die Beine weiter, um ihn noch besser in sich aufnehmen zu können. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, hielten es fest und sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. Unendlich langsam und zärtlich nahm er sie, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Caylie glaubte, in seinem Blick zu ertrinken. Sie waren eins. Im Körper wie im Geiste. So eine Erfahrung hatte sie bisher noch nie gemacht.

Bra’tac stöhnte heftig und erhöhte das Tempo ein wenig. Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe. Mit einer Hand griff er in ihre Haare und hielt sie fest, ohne zu fest zuzupacken, die andere Hand verschwand zwischen ihren Beinen und stimulierte wieder ihre Klitoris. Beide brauchten nicht lange, bis sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Dieses Mal hielt Bra’tac sich nicht zurück. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seine Lust heraus. Als Caylie kam, bäumte sich ihr Körper unter ihm auf und sie zuckte in wilden Krämpfen.

Er rutschte von ihr herunter und küsste sie. „Schlaf, meine wunderschöne Geliebte“, murmelte er und deckte sie zu. Während sie in den Schlaf glitt, widmete Bra’tac sich seinem Kelno’reem.

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen bereits hoch am Himmel stand, wachte Caylie ausgeruht auf. Bra’tac saß mit einem Tablett voller Essen neben ihr und reichte ihr einen Becher Kaffee. Er trug wieder seine Rüstung. Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen.

Lächelnd griff sie nach den Speisen und trank den Kaffee. Sie war hungrig. Beide aßen schweigsam. Nachdem sie die Mahlzeit beendet hatten, griff Caylie nach ihrer Kleidung und begann, sich anzuziehen. In seiner Rüstung sah Bra’tac wieder wie der einschüchternde Krieger aus, dessen Anblick ihr so vertraut war. Nichts deutete mehr auf den leidenschaftlichen und unersättlichen Mann hin, der sie in der Nacht zweimal voller Intensität und Ausdauer geliebt hatte.

Als sie das Zelt verlassen wollte, hielt er sie auf.

„Wir müssen noch etwas besprechen“, sagte er rasch.

„OK, was denn?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Ich bin bereit, den Bund mit dir einzugehen und vor allen zu bezeugen, dass du mein bist“, sagte er feierlich. Caylies Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie strahlte ihn an. „Ja, einverstanden“, stammelte sie und küsste ihn atemlos. Er lachte leise. „Mein wunderschönes Weib“, neckte er sie und öffnete den Zelteingang um sie nach draußen zu geleiten. Sie verließ erhobenen Hauptes das Zelt, Bra’tac folgte ihr. Auf ihrem Weg zur Gemeinschaftsbaracke, wo sie auf die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams treffen würden, wurden sie von vielen Augen beobachtet. Als sie die Tür des Gebäudes aufstieß, verstummten alle Gespräche. Sie sah SG 1 zusammen mit Jacob, Malek und Doktor Fraser gemeinsam beim Frühstück sitzen.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte sie und nahm mit Bra’tac am Tisch Platz. Sie nahm eine Tasse und schenkte sich Kaffee ein. Bra’tac nahm etwas Wasser aus einer Flasche auf dem Tisch. Mit einem lauten Räuspern verkündete er: „Caylie und ich haben uns vereint.“

„Das haben wir gehört“, sagte Malek trocken und die Gesichter der Teammitglieder wurden von einer leichten Röte überzogen. Sam lächelte leise und Jack sah grinsend auf seine Kaffeetasse herab, während Teal’c Bra’tac anerkennend zunickte.

„Damit meine ich, dass wir den Bund schwören werden“, sagte er und ignorierte das Verhalten seiner Kameraden. Jetzt sahen ihn alle an. „Eine Hochzeit?“, fragte Janet Fraser überrascht und strahlte dann.

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen“, sagte Bra‘tac und küsste Caylie sanft.

„Also das nenne ich mal gute Nachrichten“, freute sich O’Neill und hob seine Kaffeetasse. „Auf das zukünftige Brautpaar.“ Alle stimmten in die Glückwünsche ein und in der kleinen Kantine herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung.


End file.
